


In Need of Assistance

by Justmymalec



Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alec Lightwood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmymalec/pseuds/Justmymalec
Summary: Alec is too heavy to move on his own and Magnus is more than happy to help.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755754
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	In Need of Assistance

Alec Lightwood, the former head of the New York Institute, the leader of the downworld council, and Inquisitor of the Clave, had had just about enough of this pregnancy business. At nine months, two days, fifteen hours, and give or take seven minutes—not that he was counting––he was more than ready to have this baby.

Heaving a long sigh, the omega chucked aside the book he’d been reading—well, trying to read. He doubted he’d made it any further than a few pages in the past hour, and if pressed, he wouldn’t have been able to describe any of the events that had transpired in the normally riveting tale about a fearless assassin. It was rather hard to concentrate on the problems of imaginary people when a very real, very tiny person kept demanding his attention with insistent kicks inside his belly every few minutes.

Alec ran a hand in soothing circles over his bulging stomach. “Believe me, baby, I’m just as impatient for you to be out of there as you are,” he said. As if in agreement, there came another kick, this one a bit more forceful than the last, and Alec winced.

It was his eighth day of bed rest, which had been ordered by his gynaecologist and the best healer in the world, Catarina Loss. Alec felt that if he did not have this baby soon, he was truly going to go out of his mind.

As the omega shifted to find a more comfortable position, which, admittedly, was next to impossible, he was hit with an urgent pressure on his bladder. He pushed himself up onto his elbows with a groan and called down the bond to his husband. Less than a second later, Magnus was at the edge of the bed.

“Is your royal highness in need of assistance?” he asked with a crooked smile and a low bow. Seeing the frown on Alec's face, Magnus straightened, and his tone immediately went from one of mild teasing to sober urgency. “Alexander, what is it? Are you in pain? Is something wrong? Should I call Catarina?”

Alec rolled his eyes at his fussing. “I’m all right, you big soft alpha. I just need to get to the bathroom is all. Can you help me up? Your child is pretty heavy.”

“Oh,” Magnus said, his shoulders relaxing. “Of course.” He leaned over the bed, one arm sliding behind the omega's back while the other slipped under his knees. In one fluid motion, he lifted him from the bed.

“I’m perfectly capable of walking,” Alec huffed. “It’s just the getting-on-my-feet part that’s a little tricky.”

Magnus clicked his tongue. “Ah-ah, you remember what Cat said. No walking or standing until after the baby’s arrived.”

Alec let out a low growl. “Damn what Cat says. What exactly is she afraid is going to happen if I stand and walk? That I’ll go into labor? Because at this point I’m thinking of doing just that if it will speed things along.”

Magnus chuckled at his irritable retort. “Don’t shoot the messenger, Alexander. I’m just following orders.” He hugged him tighter to his chest. “And truth be told, I’m rather enjoying it.”

“Yes, well, don’t expect to be carrying me around again for a very long time.”

Magnus had just stepped into the bathroom when suddenly a dampness soaked his PJ'S .Alec gasped in horror, thinking for a moment he’d lost control of his bladder and pissed all over himself and Magnus. He looked up at Magnus sheepishly, who was staring down at the damp fabric with some surprise, and felt his cheeks color. Quite against his will, tears of embarrassment sprang to his eyes. By the angels above, damn my infernal hormones, he cursed silently.

“Magnus, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what—“

But he hesitated in his apology as he saw a smile spread across his husband’s face.

“What in the name of the Gods above could you possibly be smiling at?” he demanded, his face burning as he thought Magnus might be about to laugh at him.

“Alexander, darling,” he said, his cat-eyes eyes sparkling with excitement. “Your water just broke. Are you ready to meet our baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt?  
> Tell me in the comments. 
> 
> Show me some love in the form of kudos and comments if you liked it.


End file.
